


Karkat: Investigate Clothes

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction that starts off with smut and moves into fluffy chapters as I progress the story.</p>
<p>In which Dave and Karkat are boyfriends/matesprits living in a human and troll mixed society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat: Investigate Clothes

I walked into the living room. Ugh. Rose had left her bag here. I didn't want to touch it, who knew what she and Kanaya had done with it when they were here. But on the other hand, curiosity overcame me, and I quickly snatched the bag and darted into mine and Dave's room. I dumped it out unceremoniously onto our bed. It was only clothes and hair products. It's not like I expected anything different. 

Suddenly, an idea came to me, and I smiled a bit. "It's half an hour until Dave gets home, and besides, it'll be fun," I said to myself. I reached into the pile of clothes and pulled out a skirt. It was black, as per usual with Rose's clothes, and it was pleated. I found it pretty cute. "What the hell," I said. "Why not." I slowly took my boxers off and pulled the skirt up. I studied myself in the mirror. It didn't look half bad. 

I couldn't find any tops that I liked in the pile, so I kept Dave's shirt on that I had borrowed the night before. However, when I reached into the pile again, I pulled out something interesting. "Are these... Socks? Why are they so tall?" I had no idea what purpose these things served, but they looked comfortable and I slowly pulled them over my legs. I looked at myself in the mirror. I lost track of time, and all of a sudden, I heard the bedroom door open. I screamed.

"Dave, fuck, don't lo-"  
"Holy fuck, what the hell, dude?" Dave's mouth gaped open. "That is so incredibly..."  
A million words ran through my head. Weird. Disgusting. Gross. Freakish.  
"Hot."  
Oh. 

He ran over to me and grabbed the sides of my face, pulling me into a kiss. We stayed there for a moment before I opened my mouth.  
"Dave, I-"  
"Karkat."  
"...What?"  
"Shut up."  
Dave smashed my lips to his again, and I could taste apple juice on his tongue. He pulled away and threw Rose's clothes off of the bed before passionately kissing me again. I moaned into the kiss, and Dave chuckled a little bit before shoving me onto the bed and pinning me underneath him. Dave began to grind his crotch down against mine, and I panted a little bit. 

"Dave, I d-didn't know you like this k-kind of stuff." He repeated his actions, and I moaned again.  
"I didn't either." He moved his hands from my face and lightly brushed my horns.  
"Oh god, Dave, holy shit..."  
He moved his face up and began to lick my left horn. It was pure ecstasy. With his hands, he massaged my right hand. He lightly nibbled at the base of my horn.  
"H-holy shit, Dave, p-please don't s-stop..." He didn't, and instead switched his mouth to the other horn while moving his hands down. I was about to ask him what he was doing, when all of a sudden he lightly touched my grub scars. I arched my back in pure bliss and let out a huge moan. 

"Well, Karkat, guess you just can't keep it in your pants." Dave was trying to play it off, but it was painfully obvious he was turned on too. He moved his mouth down and lapped at my grub scars, thumbing the ones he couldn't get his tongue on.  
"Fuck, Dave, oh my god, just f-fucking fuck me already!"

 

Dave chuckled and moved his hands toward my skirt in a display of agreement. He licked his lips as he lifted it up, and I just now realized I wasn't wearing anything underneath it. My bulge was out, and it curled around itself. I bit my lip in anticipation as Dave moved his head down towards it. He held the base steady, getting red all over his hands. "God, you're wet." Those words went straight to my bulge, and I bit my lip hard enough to draw a spec of blood. 

"D-Dave, stop teasing me..."  
"Sure, Karkat." 

He enveloped it's tip with his mouth, and I whimpered louder than I would have liked. He lowered his lips down onto it, quickly fitting it all in his mouth. He began to bob his head up and down, and I let out a moan. Dave picked up his pace. All of a sudden, I felt an intense wave of pleasure flow through me as he slipped a finger into my nook. I arched my back, and a loud string of garbled curses escaped my mouth. I kept getting louder and louder as he added a second finger and a third. 

What I didn't like was when he took his lips off me with a pop. I looked down at him in confusion, and as I did, I got about a million times more aroused than I was before. Dave's face was coated in red, his mouth dripping it onto our bed. I tried to choke words out of my mouth, but no sound came out.  
"Thanks, Karkat." He licked his lips until they were clean, and slid his fingers out of me. He licked those clean too. I let out another whimper.  
"H-holy fuck, I-" 

I was cut off as Dave began to kiss me again, but this time, deeper and with more lust. He was just as turned on as I was, probably more so. He continued to kiss me as he moved his hands down, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down. He kicked them off, and when he was only in his boxers, he ground down onto me again. I let out another whimper and bit my lip. I felt my blood dribble into my mouth, and Dave pulled away for a second time. He licked his lips before licking mine, tonguing at my cut. I moaned into his mouth, and he continued to grind onto my bulge. 

"Fuck, Karkat, I can't take any more of this." He panted as he pulled his boxers down. They were stained red.  
"Are you ready?" I couldn't have been more ready.  
"J-jesus, Dave, just f-fuck me!"  
I felt his dick slowly slide into my nook, stretching its walls farther than any troll's bulge could.  
"God, Karkat, you're so fucking tight." I moaned again as he said it and reached up to dig my nails into his back. He apparently liked this as he slowly started moving in and out of me. The pleasure was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. He moved his hands up to grab both of my horns and pull me down as he thrust into me. I started to scream and dug my nails deeper into his back.

"Fuck, D-Dave, just fuck me harder- ahh!"  
He began to thrust in and out of me even faster, using my horns to shove himself deeper into my nook. His hands on my horns and his dick in my nook were too much for me. I tried to say something, but I couldn't form a coherent sentence. I dug my nails harder into his back as I moaned.  
"Fuck, Karkat, are you okay?" I tried to rasp out my pleas.  
"D-Dave..."  
He grabbed my horns again and slammed into me. I screamed in pure ecstasy and spread my legs as much as I could. 

Dave took his hands off my horns and shoved my skirt up farther. He gripped my bulge and tugged it up and down roughly. I threw my head back and screamed Dave's name over and over again, seeing white.  
"F-fuck! Dave, get a b-bucket!"  
He made no move to get a bucket. Instead, he lifted me up and thrust into me at an angle. I screamed louder than I ever had before and felt Dave release inside of my nook. That was the last straw, and I orgasmed hard into Dave's hand. Red gushed out of my bulge and coated the both of us. He began to slow down, and didn't stop until my orgasm was over. He pulled out of me and white poured out of my stretched nook. I panted and pulled Dave onto me, just wanting to be closer to him. 

"That was pretty hot, Karkat." I laughed a little.  
"Yeah."  
It was silent for a bit as he kissed me again, and when he broke away, he looked me in the eyes.  
"Do you want to do this again sometime?"  
"Hell yeah."  
We both laughed at this, and he pressed a kiss to my forehead.  
"I love you, Karkat."  
"I love you too."

It was at this point I heard a horrified gasp. I looked up to see what was the matter, and shrieked at what I saw. Rose was standing in the doorway.  
"Are.... Are those my clothes?" Dave's mouth dropped.  
"Fuck, Rose, close the door!" He pressed down into me more in an attempt to hide himself, but oh boy, it was too late. I felt my face grow red. I could hardly choke out any words.

"Rose, I am so, so sorry. But I think I'm going to need you to close that door."  
She made a disgusted look and shut the door. From the outside, I heard her and Kanaya talking.  
"So, are they okay? When I heard them I got rather worried."  
"Um, yeah, Kanaya, about that, I think we should leave."  
"Where is your bag, Rose?"  
"Let's leave." I heard their footsteps echo down our hallway. 

"So, Strider, plan on letting me get up so I can wash this off me?"  
"You're not washing anything off yourself."  
"... What?"  
"That's my job, Vantas." Dave winked and I laughed again.  
"Sure thing."  
We sat there in silence for a while, before I spoke up again. "I love you, Dave."  
"I love you too."


	2. Karkat: Enter Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on making a second chapter, but now that I have, I want to do more! I'm might add some fluff chapters as well, I'll see where my mind takes me. 
> 
> -Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!-

"We should go clean up."  
"Yeah. C'mon." Dave got up and walked into our bathroom, and I heard the water start running. As soon as he came back, I quickly stood up and began kicking off my skirt, but Dave's hand held mine in place.

"What? Do you expect me to shower with this on? It's covered in red, asshole!"  
"No, of course not. I just wanted to take it off for you." I blushed as Dave slid his shirt over my head and threw it onto our bed. He put his thumbs around the edge of my skirt and pulled it down slowly.  
"Couldn't you hurry up?"  
"Shut up. I'm trying to be an enticing boyfriend." 

I slapped my face and Dave chuckled a little bit as he took my socks off. We walked into the bathroom without saying anything else, and I stepped into the shower first.  
"Jesus, could you not have turned it up a little?"  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I was a little preoccupied." I turned the temperature up, and when I turned around, Dave pulled me in for a heated kiss. As much as I didn't want to break away, I knew I had to.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Shut up, Strider."

I lowered my head and started nibbling on Dave's neck. I knew I found his sweet spot when he made a quiet moan. I ran my hands up and down his chest, and I heard him gasp when I touched his nipple.  
"Fuck, Karkat..."  
"That's the idea, asshole." 

I moved down and began swirling my tongue around one of his nipples while massaging the other one. He moaned louder and kept babbling. I lightly bit down on one and rolled it in between my teeth. Dave arched his back and his head hit the shower wall. I switched my mouth and hands and repeated my previous actions. His moaning was growing now, so I knew I was on the right track. I slid my body down, and Dave's eyes snapped open when he felt my tongue on his member.  
"Karkat, oh my god..."

I licked around it's head and slowly lowered my lips onto it. Dave started to moan again as I bobbed my head up and down, enveloping his length with my mouth. He reached down and pulled my hair, shoving himself further into my mouth. I started to deep throat him, and he let out an even louder moan.  
"K-Karkat, I'm going to-"

His words were cut off by a scream as he released into my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could, and when he was done, I eased off his member and looked up at him. His seed was all over my face, dripping from my mouth, stuck to my lips. Dave looked down at me and whimpered, pulling me up to his mouth. He kissed me passionately. It seemed to go on for ages, but eventually pulled away.  
"Please, Karkat, let me fuck you, holy shit."  
"God, yes."

I was so wet, and I only got wetter as I felt Dave's fingers slip into my nook, curling his fingers around, scissoring them, stretching me out. I let out a small moan and he removed his fingers from me. He used his hands to brush my wet, black hair out of my eyes. Dave lifted me up and slowly pushed into my nook, and I let out a whimper.  
"F-farther, Dave..."

He pushed deeper into me with a moan and started kissing me. I cried out as he started to fuck me against the shower wall. His pace started increasing and he started slamming me down onto him. It was absolute heaven, and I tried to help him, thrusting down onto his dick with need. Dave's choked moans started growing louder.  
"Karkat, fuck, I'm gonna..." His words trailed off as I started to kiss him again.

My pleasure was mounting, and I screamed in pleasure as he released inside me. I released as well, red slowly circling the shower drain. We stood there for a minute, Dave mindlessly running his fingers through my wet hair.  
"I love you, Dave."  
"I love you too, but we should actually get cleaned up now." He pressed a kiss to my forehead.  
"Of course."

Dave leaned up against the back of the shower, letting me wash off. Once I was finally done, I swapped places with him. He didn't take long, and in a couple minutes we were out of the shower and drying off.  
"Hey, Karkles-"  
"Don't call me that." He flashed a grin.  
"You know you love it. Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go somewhere... Nice."  
"You're going to ask me to go somewhere 'nice' with you after you fucked me? Twice?" I saw Dave's cheeks turned red.

"I guess. It doesn't have to be today, though. Actually, I'd prefer it be tommorow."  
"Oh, well that's a different story." I pecked him on the cheek. "I'd love to. But for now, I'm tired as fuck, and I'd like to sleep."  
"Of course. I'd be glad to join you."  
"No sex. Just, cuddle me."  
"Will do, Karkles." Dave led me back into our bedroom. He threw the red comforter onto the floor and fell down onto the sheets. He held out his arms. "Come here." 

I plopped down onto the bed next to him, letting his arms wrap around me. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.


	3. Dave: Get Omelettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat go out for omelettes, a waitress is bitchy, and Dave is a suave boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff begins. The next chapter is going to be fluff as well...
> 
> -Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!-

I woke up in Dave's arms. The light shining through our bedroom window had woken me up, and I wasn't too happy about it. I burrowed further into Dave's hug, trying to shield my eyes.  
"Morning, sunshine."  
"Fuck off, I'm tired."  
"Morning Karcrab." He chuckled a bit, and I raised my middle finger in response. "But, if you want to sleep in, you totally can. Just let me get up first."   
"No! You're the only thing between that god awful earth-sun and me, and it's going to stay that way!" I pulled Dave closer to me.

"Listen, you can have my shades. Is that okay?"  
"I guess." I broke away to pluck Dave's shades off the nightstand where he had thrown them the previous night. I set them on my face, and Dave gave me a small nod of approval. His red eyes glinted in the light of the sun from our window, and the only thought going through my head was "Man, I've got it bad." He got up and threw the covers over my head.

"Listen, I'm going to go shower. Again. Don't eat breakfast, okay?"  
"Okay, and why?"  
"I told you I was going to take you somewhere!"  
"Oh yeah, sure!"   
Dave walked out and into the bathroom. Soon enough, I heard the shower turn on. Every couple minutes a loud bang would come from the shower, and it would always be followed by a string of curses. I chuckled a bit at his clumsiness while I got out of bed. I didn't shower, seeing as my hair would just dry even more fucked up than it already was. I pulled on a gray shirt, and right as I started putting on some black jeans I heard the shower stop. After laughing some more at Dave struggling with the things in the shower, I walked out of our room and into the living room.   
"Shit." 

It was at this point I remembered I still had Rose's clothes. That and the fact that she had seen me and Dave... I didn't want to think about it. I made a small sound of disgust as I sat down on the couch. With Dave's sunglasses, I could stare outside without having my eyes hurt. I zoned out for a bit, but was soon snapped out of it by a hand on my shoulder.  
"Hey Karkat. You ready to go?" Dave was standing over me, wearing a white shirt with red jeans. His blonde hair was still wet from the shower. 

"Yeah," I took his shades off. "You'll probably want these, I presume?"  
"You guessed it." I handed him the shades and he took them from me, covering up his red eyes. "You ready?"  
"Yeah. Where are we off to?"   
"A diner in town. They have some sick omelettes." My stomach grumbled.  
"I could use some fucking omelettes. I'm starving."  
"Let's go, Karkles."  
"I swear, if you call me that one more time..."   
"You know you love it." I did love it. Dave had me beat. We made our way to the door, and it closed behind us slowly.  
"Let's go get some fucking omelettes." 

Dave laughed. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Do you want to walk there?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good." We started off down the street. From what Dave was telling me, it wasn't that far away. A good five minutes in, Dave had laced his fingers with mine. We got a couple of odd looks, some from trolls, others from humans. I didn't care one bit.   
"Karkat?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." I stood up on my toes and pecked Dave on the cheek. His face went as red as his eyes, and I smiled the rest of the way to breakfast.

We were finally at the door to the diner. Dave opened the door for me with a grand hand gesture. "Milady." I facepalmed and walked inside. The diner smelled like coffee and syrup, and I love both. We chose a booth and sat down.   
"So, omelettes, right?" I scoffed.  
"Hell yeah. No way we can't get omelettes. I'm going to get some coffee to go with it though."   
"Good choice." A woman in a red apron had walked up. She pulled a pen and notepad out of her pocket. As she spoke, I picked up a southern accent.  
"What'll you darlings be having today?" She leaned forwards on the balls of her heels. "Want to know today's specials?"

I looked at Dave. "Um, no thanks. I'll just get a cup of coffee and the house omelette."   
"Same here."   
The woman puckered her lips. "Aw, aren't you two adorable! Ordering the same thing, me and my friends used to do the same! You boys are bringing my youth back!" She threw her head back and laughed. "You're just cute enough to eat!"

Dave looked back at me. Even though he had his shades on, I could tell he was uncomfortable. This lady was very... Interesting. I saw Dave's odd grimace turn into a smirk.   
"What?" I mouthed across the table. The lady still hadn't shut up, she hadn't even taken our orders, and I wanted those damn omelettes!

Dave's smirk grew wider. What the fuck was he planning?  
"Sorry Karkat. You've got something on your lip." The woman stopped talking and looked at us in confusion. Dave leaned across the booth and planted a firm kiss on my mouth. We stayed like that for a minute before he pulled back. He flashed a smile at me. "I got it."

The woman made a sour expression. "Oh." She tugged at the collar of her dress. "If you could keep," she made a sweeping motion with her hand, "all that to a minimum, I'd greatly appreciate it. You're lucky I'm even taking your orders." Dave started laughing, and I was amazed. How was he finding this funny? 

"Sorry ma'am, it's just that my boyfriend here had something on his mouth. It turned out it was me." It was my turn to struggle to keep myself from laughing now. The woman gasped, turned around, and marched off to the kitchen without saying a word.

"You're fucking incredible, you know that, right?" Dave smiled again and tilted his shades down.  
"Oh yeah. I know." I raised my eyebrows.  
“Very humble, Strider.”  
“Of course. I am the most humble person in all of existence.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Buy me dinner first, Karkles.” I shook my head.  
“Why did I have to fall in love with such a complete asshole?” Dave laughed.  
“I’ll look past the last bit of that. I love you too.” We chatted like this for the remainder of the time it took to get our omelettes. When the southern woman came back, her nose was turned up. 

“Here are you omelettes. Eat them quick and get out of here.” Dave turned and stared her directly in the eye.  
“Would you rather get arrested for harassment or shut the fuck up? I’m cool with either.” She started to say something, swallowed, and walked away again. I high fived him across the table. We began to eat our breakfast. It was absolutely delicious. The coffee was too, but I had a sneaking suspicion she had spat in it. I honestly didn’t care: I was out having breakfast with my matesprit, we were laughing and having a great time. I couldn’t care less what that woman said.

After a while, we were finished with our omelettes and coffee. As we walked out of the diner, I turned to the woman who had taken our orders and flipped her off with both hands. Her mouth dropped open, and she batted her eyes a couple times.  
“You’re almost as awful as your weird xenophile boyfriend. Don’t come back.”   
“I’ll have you know my ‘weird xenophile boyfriend’ is great at sucking dick.” Dave howled with laughter and the woman screamed. We closed the door, and as soon as we were outside, Dave gave me another kiss.

“Come on. There’s a whole lot of time in the day.”  
“What do you want to do?”  
“Let’s go to the aquarium. It’ll be great, Karcrab.” I narrowed my eyes.  
“I’ll only go if you never call me that again.”  
“I make no promises.” I let out a sigh.  
“Fine, dammit. Let’s go.”


	4. Dave: Watch Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat go to the aquarium.

Dave and I walked off again, full from eating breakfast. Dave had suggested we go to an aquarium, and while that sounded like a lot of fun, I suspected part of the reason he wanted to go was to use his stupid nickname for me. I didn't care; it was going to be nice to look at the fish with him. We walked down the road, our hands still entwined. Dave appeared to know where he was going, and he dragged me along the streets. As we walked, we pointed out birds on the street. 

"Dave, look, that one is so fluffy!"  
"Karkles, that's just a big pigeon." Dave chuckled as I rolled my eyes at his pet name for me.  
"You know, I'm not going to look at a single crustacean. I will not give you that chance."  
"We both know you're lying." He was telling the truth. I laughed and changed the subject.  
"How far away are we? I want to look at some fish, damn it."   
"Not that far." 

Dave stopped walking as soon as he said that. I stopped as well. I was confused until I saw him bend down and pick a small, red flower. He flicked a bug off of it and tucked it into my hair, behind my ear. I blushed as red as the flower was. "You can't honestly expect me to wear this around!"  
"I don't see you taking it off."  
"Good point," I mumbled.

We continued on our way, and after a while we finally reached our destination. The doors were brand new. As we stepped in, the sound of kids and couples talking flooded our ears. There were a few select trolls. Off in the corner, two seadwellers were buying tickets. To our left, a human family was trying to figure out how much money they would need. To our right, another human and troll couple leaned up against a wall. It seemed like a nice environment.

We walked up to the entrance and paid for our tickets. I insisted on paying, but Dave made a big show of saying no. It wasn't long before I caved in. We pushed past the double doors into a room filled with soft, blue light from the fish tanks. I tightened my grip on Dave's hand, dragging him over to the jellyfish. 

"Dave, they're so cute! Look at them!" I smiled wide and got as close to the glass as possible without having my face touch it. Dave chuckled and moved next to me. We watched them for a while, giving them different names.   
"Karcrab, come on. I see your people."   
"I swear, if you take me to the crabs..."

It was Dave's turn to drag me towards one of the tanks. Sure enough, there were a plethora of crabs scurrying around. Dave pointed at a red crab near the opposite side of the tank. "That's you." I smiled faintly and pointed at a different crab.   
"That's you." Dave walked over to where my crab-self was sitting.  
"Look, he even looks pissed off, just like you!" 

"That's enough of that." I walked over to a different tank. It was filled with eels of all different sizes and colors. There was an ornate green one swirling around at the bottom.  
"See, that one's Kanaya." Dave walked over and nodded in agreement.   
"That one's Eridan." He pointed into the tank, but I didn't see where the fish was.  
"Which one?"  
"That one. That piece of nasty algae on that rock." I clamped a hand over my face and tried to stifle my laughter. 

We walked around, taking in the beauty of the fish. It was so relaxing to be there, holding Dave's hand, the blue light reflecting off his shades. We pointed out different fish and identified them as our friends. We looked at our reflections in the glass. It was amazing. 

Dave took my hand and led me through another set of double doors. I thought we were leaving, but when we stepped through, it was an aquarium tunnel.   
We were surrounded by fish on all sides. Stingrays glided over us and anemones lined the bottom of the tank. Small, colorful fish swam frantically around the tank. My breath got caught in my throat: it was mesmerizing. I meandered over to a bench against the curved glass wall, sitting down next to Dave. We stayed like that for a while, staring around at the humans and trolls passing by. All of a sudden, Dave turned to face me.

"You're beautiful, you know that, Karcrab?" I opened my mouth, prepared to rant even more than Kankri could, but before I got the chance Dave kissed me passionately. He held the sides of my face as we kissed, leaned up against the back of the glass. The seadwellers we had seen earlier whistled from the entrance. Once he pulled away, we looked around to see the other patrons slowly filing out. One of the seadwellers walked up to us.

"Get some bulge, dude." I flushed red and Dave smiled. They walked away and continued chatting with their friend, pressing their faces up against the glass. I turned back to Dave, taking his hand in mine.   
"Come on, let's go." We stood up and walked through the rest of the tunnel. We swung the doors at the end open, and I squinted at the bright light. There was a cheesy gift shop.  
"Dave, I swear, if you so much as look at anything in this shop I'm going to lose my shit." Dave chuckled.  
"Point taken."

We walked outside, passing the people and trolls we had seen earlier. One of the human children ran up to me.  
"That's a nice flower, sir! Can I see it?!" Dave squeezed my hand, and even though he had his shades on, I could tell he was trying to stop me from, well, being myself in front of this wriggler. I took a deep breath.  
"No, I'm sorry. My boyfriend here gave it to me, and it's very special to me. If you as your parents, I'm sure they'd find you one outside, okay?" I gritted my teeth. Dave nodded at my self restraint, and the child skipped off again towards his parents. 

"Dave, let's get out of here."  
"You bet, Karcrab."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an image of Karkat in Dave's shirt and thigh highs that I have long since lost. If you know who made it, please tell me so I can give credit!


End file.
